


After the Run 4: Jeremiah Isn't a Bullfrog

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-15
Updated: 2003-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully welcome Doggett and Jeremiah Smith to discuss negotiating with the  Navajo re: magnetite mining.





	After the Run 4: Jeremiah Isn't a Bullfrog

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Jeremiah Isn't a Bullfrog, Part4, After the Run Series, WIP.

## Jeremiah Isn't a Bullfrog, Part4, After the Run Series, WIP.

### by Pattie

Title: Jeremiah Isn't a Bullfrog... Part 4, After the Run Series. Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Categorization: MSR, X-File, Post-Truth. Summary: Mulder and Scully are visited by John Doggett and Jeremiah Smith. Plans are made for Mulder and Doggett to speak with the Navajo about the magnetite.  
Archive: Gossamer, any other good home. Let me know. Disclaimers:All X-Files characters, original plots and props are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. I intend no copyright infringement, and I reserve the right to fight anyone who would bind fanfiction writers' works, sell them, and not say "pretty please" first! For shame... 

It was a short hop from Connecticutt to West Tisbury, however John Doggett made sure Monica Reyes' replacement partner had arrived before travelling to Mulder's home. He opted for a taxi rather than a rental car, arriving at Mulder's doorstep at 2:55 that afternoon. 

Dana was resting with her feet up, reading a medical periodical when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Mulder called out as he ran down from their bedroom. "No need to get up. And welcome to our humble abode, Doggett. 

"This really is New England. So, where's the little dynamo?" 

"He naps at this time," Scully informed him. "So, I think we'd better keep our voices down, okay?" 

"No problem. When Luke was that age... well, that's still a tough subject." 

"You ought to talk to someone," Scully urged him. She put the periodical on the coffee table and sat up. "Monica's a good listener, you know." 

"Yeah. Talk don't bring back the dead. So, are we gonna talk kids or talk business?" 

"Sit down. I'll get you a coffee." Mulder took the man's suitcase and placed it beside the stairway. "I expect Jeremiah Smith to show up as well." 

"Jeremiah Smith. So just where is the man of the hour?" 

"He'll show up. I told him you were coming out and he'll be here. He just seems to know when he's needed." 

"I see. So he "pops" in?" Doggett still had problems with the concept that even an alien would know where and when to appear. 

"Yes," Scully replied. "He just does." 

As she was saying those very words, the alien rebel known as Jeremiah Smith walked into the livingroom from the kitchen. "I just do. Mr. Doggett, nice to see you again." He and Doggett shook hands. 

"Yeah. So, let me get this straight: Your guys won't interfere to help us with the Navajo, but you are against the Colonization?" 

"Yes. We believe in as little interference as possible." 

"Oh, like the Prime Directive on Star Trek? C'mon, you've been chasing these guys all over the galaxy and you give us that crap?" 

"They have a moral code just as most of us have," Mulder informed Doggett. "And just be thankful they do, because the shapeshifters and the grays do not. The grays would put their D.N.A. into anyone they can to act as a host to carry out their agenda, to gestate them and act for them. Doggett, if you had seen Scully in the Antarctica... " 

"I've been given a clear mental picture," Doggett admitted. 

"We really don't have time to be arguing and going over all this," said Scully. "I think we need to work out negotiations between the Navajo and the scientists, get the mining going and the whole process into action. Now, Mulder has agreed to speak with the Navaho. But there is always the element of risk, and this time it is too high for our liking. There is a family involved here. Our family. John, I am asking you to go with Mulder to the reservation to speak with Albert Hostein's son. This is the only way to get the magnetite. They have known for centuries that this is vital to preventing Colonization, but they believe that Mulder is the only man they should deal with. The only person. This data goes back thousands of years, and I have the files and book to prove it." 

"Well, who am I to argue with the scientist who once said I should try looking into the extreme possibilities? How much danger would Mulder be in, Jeremiah?" 

"I cannot be certain of anyting right now. I DO know that the enemies are not that concerned as they think of the Anasazi writings as mere legend and nonsense. They do not see him as a threat as far as this is concerned, as they have no idea what Mulder will be doing. However, they know of your respective immunity to the virus." 

Scully was crestfallen. "We're not safe, then! All these months... " 

"Whoa!" Doggett made an effort to reassure the mother-to-be. "You have been safe for all this time. There's no reason to think you will be in danger now. We are watching, and you know that" 

"As we are," Smith said with a soothing voice. "You've all survived for this long with or without our help. All we ask is just one more step that Mr. Mulder must do on his own, and then you are forever free of the conspiracies, deceptions, and ghosts of the past. Without these things behind you, can you ever feel truly at peace with yourselves? With each other?" 

Scully brushed her hair aside. "Boy, that's heady stuff. I seldom think of blaming Mulder's quest for any personal losses." 

"It's there, though. You remember it, deep down. When the night is full of the dreams... I apologize for my honesty... " 

Fox stepped in. "All right, that's enough, Jeremiah. No one knows more than I do all the suffering my path has caused Scully. I make it up to her every day of our lives, and my debt will never be repaid in full, but at least I don't remind her of it every chance I get. You almost sound as if you're blackmailing me, and I won't have it! Now I'm beginning to sound like my father arguing with Mom all those years ago." 

"Look," Doggett whispered. "There's no sense in getting all worked up. William's taking a nap, and this is about the only time we have to get things straightened out. Now, Mulder, I'm willing to go out to the reservation with you. If it's the only thing left for you to do before you have this child and teach your classes, would you just do it? The rest of us would like to live without the year 2012 hanging over our heads, too!" 

"We'll leave tomorrow," Mulder decided. "Scully and I have set up the guest room for you. Let's arrange for a flight out there and get in touch with the elders." 

"Let's make is as early and as quick as possible." Doggett urged Mulder. "I don't want the aliens in the F.B.I. to get suspicious. I've been asked a lot of pointed questions these past couple of years." 

"Well, we certainly appreciate the risks you and the others have been taking on our account," Scully said. "Look, why don't you get settled, we'll have a good dinner, make an early night of it and try to relax. Besides, I make a mean peach pie. Jeremiah, you're more than welcome to stay... Where'd he go?" 

Jeremiah seemed to have disappeared. 

"That's one of his habits he just can't give up," Mulder smiled. "I guess it's natural for him." 

"I'D like to see Fox Mulder read a beadtime story. Now THAT would be one thing I'd really find spooky..." 

"He's a natural," Scully interjected. "Why he's put me asleep many a time... " 

"And you were such a non-believer." With a finger he put a point on an invisible scoreboard. 

"Well, William's up. You just make yourself at home, John. Mulder, maybe he'd like some coffee or tea. Coming, William!" Scully eased herself up from the sofa and went upstairs. 

"She's loking a lot better this time around," Doggett observed. 

"Well, this time there was no alien messing with the eggs. You should have seen her face when she read the pregnancy test. I'd give anything to see that look again." 

"Maybe you will." 

"So, are you thinking of remarrying and... whatever?" 

"Marriage and kids? That's going to take a lot of work. I've barely come to terms with the truth about Luke. But Monica is helping me. She seems to be free, somewhat interested. This just isn't the time for me." 

"Well, when the times comes, let her know as quickly as possible. I learned that the hard way. Even if you've been burned or dumped, it is worth another shot with someone new." 

"Maybe. Hey! There's the little guy now! Come here, you!" 

"Unky Doggie!" William ran to hug Doggett. 

"That's Uncle John," Scully admonished him. 

"Like father like son," Doggett joked. "You're a big guy, William. Are you all wide awake now?" 

"Yeah. Gotta run!" The child zoomed out of the room to get some toys. 

"He sure has a lot of energy," Mulder admitted. "I hope you'll be okay for a day or so." 

"Oh, I think I will. I worked almost to the end with William. Besides, I can ask my Mom out here anytime. She said she'd be here at the drop of a hat if I needed her." 

"Wish she were my Mom." 

"No, Mulder. I think you wish your Mom were here." 

"I do, So, coffee? Tea?" 

"Sure. Just let me put my stuff in your guest room. I think I can find it." 

"Okay," Mulder said. "You're too used to those motels... " 

"Tell me about it. I can't sleep without neon lights going off and on outside my window." Doggett headed upstairs with his bag. 

"Well," Scully mused. "I guess Jeremiah isn't a bullfrog anymore." 

.....................................................................   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
